In a cellular communications system, a certain geographical region is divided into regions called cells. The mobile stations (MSs) in each cell are served by a single base station (BS). A BS transmits information to a particular MS (or a group of MSs) in its cell on a radio path referred to as the downlink (DL), while the MSs transmit information to the BS on a radio path referred to as the uplink (UL).